Narn I Eldarion
by Taurniel
Summary: A story about Eldarion, Aragorn's son.


Hi guys! A little warning before reading: I'm not English, nor American, nor Scottish, nor any english speaker: I'm Belgian, and I usually write in FRENCH! I have translated this story myself, so it's possible there's spelling or grammar mistakes 'cause I have learned English for 6 years only. So don't be angry with me because of that.

I've done this chapter in order to see what people thinks of my writing, so it is not finished yet, and I will continue it only if people enjoy it!

So here are the main characters (all JRR Tolkien's of course).

Arwen-Aragorn-Elldadan-Elrohir: should I introduce them?

Eldarion: Arwen and Aragorn's eldest children, born on FA VII.

Ailiniel: Eldarion's sister, one year younger than her brother.

Dervorin: one of Eldarion's best friends.

Menelcar: haha you will see!

Now, let's begin!

Eldarion ! Come and see that ! Voronwë and Turgon are fighting together !'

Eldarion ran with Dervorin to the square. There were already many children screaming encouragements to both of the two fighters. Eldarion joined them, encouraging fiercly Voronwë. He and Turgon were fourteen years old and have always been rivals for a dim ground. Both of them had his « gang » et were often fighting together. Eldarion admired Voronwë because of his cunning and nimbleness, whereas he scorned Turgon for his brutality and stupidness. He was always quick to provoke someone and knock him out immediatly.

Most of the time, Voronwë avoided answering to Turgon's provocations for he knew that he hadn't many chances to win. But this time, he seemed clearly stronger than his oppponent.

Eldarion was still encouraging Voronwë when he heard a mocking voice behind him.

'Hey, look who's there ! The small pointed-eared bastard !'

Dervorin turned around at the same time than Eldarion, founding in front of him Menelcar and two of his friends. They all come from noble families and Menelcar's was linked with Denethor's. His family hadn't appreciate the return of the King for they scorned the Rangers of the North, thinking that they had lost their dignity and were nothing but the rag descendants of a line broken for long. Menelcar has inherited this antipathy and moreover, thought that it was very unpleasant for a noble to get along with common folk better than with other noble families, as Eldarion does. And he never missed an occasion to mock at him about this or his elvish ascendance. Actually, Menelcar's family hated elves, thinking that human beings were a superior kind and that their leaving for the immortal lands was the proof that they

acknowledged this superiority.

'And you should mind your speech !' snapped Dervorin. 'You are speaking to the future king !'

'Oh really ?' sneered Menelcar, 'Indeed, it would be a great astonishment for me if a good-for-nothing like hime became king.' Eldarion felt the anger coming through all his body. He clenched his fists and stepped near Menelcar.

'Repeat what you said !'

'Are you deaf ? I said that it would be astonashing if you became king someday for no one would want a good-for-nothing with pointed ears like you. It's already amazing that a brigand from northern hills is sitting on this throne and moreover married to an Elf !'

Dervorin tried to contain his friend but it was too late. Eldarion threw himself at Menelcar and both fell on the ground, hitting each other. The other children who were watching Voronwë and Turgon moved to see the new fighters and soon, even the two boys stopped their battle to see them.

Alcarin was speaking with a friend, Cirion, when he heard a clamour downstreet. Suspecting what was happening, he quickly ran down the street, followed by Cirion and reached the square.

'We should let them knocking themselves out, at least we would have a few hours of peace.' He said to himself. But he came to the group of supporters and moved them away.

'That is enough !' he cried. But it was vain. Menelcar was now on the top of Eldarion, hitting him in the face. But suddenly, Eldarion set his hands free, gripped Menelcar's head and threw his own head against his opponent's forehead. Menelcar swayed and rolled aside. Eldarion jumped on him and got ready to hit him when a hard grip caught his arm and Menelcar's and separated them. Eldarion turned around to see who had interrupted him when he was going to win.

'I said that was enough !' cried Alcarin, furious. 'There's not a day without having to separate you ! When are you going to stop that ? We would like to have a bit of calm o…'

He couldn't say no more. The two boys had set them free and grabbed themselves again. Cirion caught Menelcar's arm and pulled him back while Alcarin grabbed the collar of Eldarion's shirt (or what once was a shirt).

'This time this is too much ! Cirion, bring that one to his home and mind that his parents get informed. I'm dealing with this one.'

Whereas they were leaving the square, Menelcar turned around and shouted 'You won't pull through as the other time ! My father will not tolerate it !'

Eldarion turned around too.

'U nauthannen boe le adar veriad le lyg ! Dan maeth lîn na faer !' he cried in Sindarin, knowing Menelcar will understand-the speech of Gondorians wasn't very different of elven speaking.

Menelcar understood indeed for he tried to set free from Cirion's hand but the man brought him while Alcarin was walking across the street, always clutching Eldarion's arm.

'You can let go of me, Alcarin ! I won't flee, my name's not Menelcar !' said the boy.

Alcarin didn't answer and kept walking quickly, so that Eldarion had to run to follow him.

'Why don't you say anything ? Menelcar got what he deserved. And where are you taking me ?'

'You didn't listen ? I'm bringing you home. But before, we are going to see your father.'

'Oh, you are not lucky. He is surely at the counsel, it will be difficult to see him, he's very busy you know, and…'

'Eldarion, this is useless to tell me balderdash. You know as well as me that counsel is always in the morning, and moreover it was yesterday.'

'Well, I could try anyway…' he mumbled.

They finally reach the palace and entered by a door on the side of it, crossing the hall that lead to the room where Aragorn used to work when he was not in the throne room. Once there, Alcarin released Eldarion's arm and knock on the door. A servant opened it and Alcarin asked for permission to speak with the king. The servant swiftly disappeared and then came back, introducing them. Aragorn left the table where he was reading a rapport from Ithilien and ordered the servant to let them alone.

'Alcarin, I'm glad to see you. Why do you want to speak with me ?'

'Can we deal with that outside ?' asked the man.

Aragorn suddenly noticed that his son was there too. He glanced at him and sighed when he saw how he looked like. 'Wait here Eldarion' he said. And he went out of the room with Alcarin, shutting the door behind him.

Eldarion went to the great windows to gaze at the fields stretching beneath the city. Where he was standing, he could see the wide windings of Anduin and also the city of Osgiliath ,in the east, which was being rebuilt in order that it could find again its splendour of long ago. If he strained his sight, he could even see the glitering of the falls of Rauros, where he had already been a few times. How he would like to be there at the moment ! The city was oppressing him and he felt enclosed in these great walls of stone which he yet loved. But today, the west wind was calling him and he had great desire of freedom. He actually felt like Aragorn during the first months of his kingship ; when his ranger instinct got the upper hand.

The sound of the door being closed woke him from his thoughts.

'Come here Eldarion' said his father.

The boy approached slowly. Aragorn looked at him, then lifted him and sat him on the table.

He looked his son's face, wiped the blood from his nose and lip and lightly felt the eye that was becoming slightly blue.

'Does it hurt somewhere ?' he asked.

'A bit there' answered Eldarion, showing the side that had hit a stone.

Aragorn pulled off the shirt and looked at the side. 'Nothing important, fortunately. This is just a bruise.' He raised his head and glanced at his son in the eyes.

'Should I imagine that Menelcar looks actually like you ?'

'Yes, and he asked for it,' answered Eldarion, without casting his eyes away. 'He started.'

'I do not want to know who started, neither why,' said Aragorn. 'Tomorow you'll apologize.'

'Never !' Yelled Eldarion, jumping from the table. 'There's no reason to do that ! This is all his fault ! He hadn't to tell me that…'

'This is not the point !' Aragorn said sternly.

'Yes it is !' replied Eldarion, tears coming in his blue-grey eyes. He had never dared to answer back in this way to his father, but his anger and grief brought the words out of his mouth. 'But you never want to know !' he continued 'You don't care they call me bastard or good-for-nothing ! You don't care they laugh at me or tell me I would never be king. And you don't want me defending myself ! But I don't want to be called coward ! So yes, I threw myself on him and hit him ! And I am not going to apologize !'

And then he burst out of the study, escaping from the hands of the guards who attempted to stop him. Aragorn left the room, running and ignoring the servants' astonished look who were wondering what was happening.

Aragorn couldn't catch again Eldarion but he knew where he had gone. And effectively, he found him in the garden that was next to the royal appartements, sit among the roots of the tree he particulary loved, his head on his knees and his body shaking with sobs. The roots seemed to envelop him as if the tree was trying to comfort him. Aragorn approached and sat next to his son.

'Eldarion,' he said gently, 'What about telling me what happened exactly ?'

'You want to listen to me now ?' he answered, raising his head.

'Yes'

'Why ?'

'Because I was wrong. I have never thought it was a such important matter. Will you explain me now ?'

'All right' answered Eldarion, wiping the tears from his face. And then he told hi father the whole story. When he finished it, Aragorn sighed and lookded at him.

'Eldarion, what Menelcar said is quite inadmissible but your behaviour is too.'

Eldarion opened his mouth in order to protest but his father stopped him.

'Are you aware this is the third time you got into a fight this week ? I cannot let you continue that way, do you understand ?'

Eldarion sighed. He knew what it meant. Aragorn had let the two first brawls go unpunished but this one was too much.

'Yes' he answered.

'Well,' Aragorn continued, 'So first tomorrow, you will present apologies to Menelcar for having attacked him…'

'But…'

'Let me continue. And he will have to apologize too for his insults. I will summon both him and his father in my study and I want you to be there too.' Eldarion nodded. 'Then, when we will be indoor, you are going to go to your room and stay there until dinner to think about other ways to defend yourself. Understood ?'

'Understood…' said Eldarion.

They remained hushed for a few moment, gazing the beautiful garden stretching in front of them, until Eldarion broke the silence.

'Ada ?' he said shyly.

'Yes ?'

'Is it true that I will never be king ?'

Aragorn turned over his son, amazed.

'Eldarion, why do you say such a thing ?'

'This is what Menelcar said. And Hiorlas also said that if I want to be king, I had to stop doing foolish things. But I often do that, that's what you said.'

'You shouldn't mind what Menelcar says and then, Hiorlas is an old fool. Kings learned not doing mistakes, and even, they can do one sometimes. No one is infaillible. And you are still young, it's quite normal to get into mischief when you're young.'

'I'm sure you didn't' said Eldarion.

'Of course I did !' Aragorn answered back. 'But maybe not as much as you at the same age' he added with a grin.

'Tell me !'

'Next time! Now we're going back to the house and first you're going to put on another shirt wether you'll get ill. And I do not want you thinking about stupid things like that anymore, all right ?'

'All right' answered Eldarion. He got up and Aragorn hugged him.

They came back to the palace and then Eldarion went to his room while Aragorn joined his wife in their chambers to tell her the situation.

Eldarion was standing by the window, thinking about what to say to Menelcar the next time he'll provoke him when he heard a voice behind the door.

'Eldarion !'

He stepped forward and stuck his ear on the smooth wood.

'Ailiniel ?'

'Yes. Open !'

'I can't. I'm being punished'

'Why ?'

'Got into a fight, with Menelcar.'

'Oh' There was a silence. 'Did you win ?'

Eldarion was glad that at least one person was interested in the very matter.

'I was going to but Alcarin stopped me before.'

'What a shame !'

'Ailiniel, do you know wether Nana is aware of it ?'

'I think so. I overheard her talking about you with Ada.'

'Is she angry ?'

'To begin with, yes. But Ada told her what Menelcar said and then, she wasn't anymore. Or at least, she wasn't with you.'

'That's alright then.'

'Well, I'm not going to stay, it'd be better if no one see me. How long are you being punished ?'

'Until dinner'

'See you later so.'

'See you later…'

The soft pace of Ailiniel disapeared soon. Just at time for he heard other steps coming towards. He quickly left the door, sat on his bed, his back against the wall and watched his mother entered the room and sit beside him.

Arwen sweeped away the brown curls from his forehead.

'I want you to know I am proud of that you have defended your family.' She said. 'But not of the way you did it. Raising your fists is not the first solution you should use when someone disagree with you.'

'I do know' he answered. 'But that's stronger than me. I tried to not hit him, I swear you…'

'I believe you and I know it's difficult. But I would very like that it won't happen anymore and that I won't find you in this state. I do not appreciate someone hurting my son.'

'Oh, don't worry about that,' he said, 'Menelcar speaks a lot but when he has to act, his hands are as clumsy as a newborn foal's legs.'

'Maybe, but look at you ! Or should I suppose that it is nothing compared to Menelcar's look ?

'Er…' Eldarion looks a bit ashamed. 'I think you can say this like that.'

'You have to think about the consequences before getting into these fights. Use your head !'

'But I used it !' He said showing the part of his forhead which had hit Menelcar's. 'I almost knocked him out !' he added with a large grin.

'And you mustn't be proud of that, young man.' She answered, giving him a stern gaze.

Eldarion's grin disapeared.

'So, what do you want me to do ?' he sighed.

'To keep on thinking about other solutions than violence. And to apologize tomorrow, as Ada asked you.'

'It will be difficult…'

'Maybe, but I want you to do it, and Menelcar too.' She said coming back to the door.

'Are you leaving me here ?' cried Eldarion.

'You are suppose to stay there until dinner, aren't you ?'

'Yes… But I thought you weren't angry anymore…' he said with pleading eyes.

'Eldarion, this is not because Ailiniel told you I weren't that I will lift the punishment.' His mother answered with a small grin. And she went out, leaving Eldarion to his thoughts about Elves and their bloody sixth sense.

When at least the bell announced the evening meal, Eldarion burst out of his room, ran down the stairs and entered the dining room where his mother and Ailiniel already were, and his father too, speaking with a tall black-haired man, clad in traveller clothes. When Eldarion came in, he turned to him.

'Well ! At least ! I was getting hungry !'

'Mae govannen, Elladan !' answered Eldarion, greeting his uncle. Then he looked around and noticed that the other twin was not there.

'Isn't Elrohir with you ?' he asked.

'He is, but he is taking a bath or something like that. Long is the road from Imladris.'

'Indeed, and you should get clean too, you stink.' said Elrohir when he came in. 'Mae govannen Eldarion !' he added. Eldarion greeted him too and then, after the Standing Silence, all sat at the great table covered of many meals.

'So Eldarion,' said Elladan, swallowing his mouthful of roasted chicken, 'Why haven't we seen you earlier ? You are always the first to welcome hosts !'

Eldarion looked annoyed.

'He couldn't, he was being punished.' Said Ailiniel instead.

'I see…' said Elrohir 'And can we know why ?'

'Er… got into a fight…' Eldarion mumbled.

'For the third time this week' added Arwen

'Ah, yes, a bit too much isn't it ?' said Elladan. 'But let us speak about something more cheerful !' he added to put an end at his nephew's embarassement. 'We brought small things you will surely enjoy.' And he pull two books with black leather covers from his bag and presented one to Ailiniel.

'This is the story of Beren and Luthien Tinùviel. I thought you would enjoy reading your ancestor's story.'

Ailiniel took the book and ran her finger on the silver letters on the cover. 'Thank you' she said softly.

'And for you, this is the story of the deeds of Maedhros the Great, son of Fëanor.' Said Elladan holding the other book out to Eldarion. 'But please, do not try to imit him !'

'I will do my best,' answered Eldarion, laughing.

'You are going to move all Imladris library if you keep on bringing books each time you visit !' cried Arwen

'No, don't worry Arwen !' chuckled Elrohir. 'Erestor wouldn't tolerate it. He would give his life for his books, and I have no intention to kill him, we need him too much, Elladan is a so bad ruler !'

'Hey ! I'm not so bad !' cried his brother.

They all laughed.

They continued to talk for all the evening, the two brothers telling stories of their aventures (and sometimes the troubles they got into because of that). It was almost midnight when Eldarion and Ailiniel couldn't hide their yawns anymore and were sent to bed though they were still assuming they were not tired at all.

So, guys I hope you enjoy it! Please review!


End file.
